Thalia Grace
Thalia Grace - córka Zeusa i śmiertelniczki Beryl Grace, siostra Jasona Grace'a. Kiedy miała dwanaście lat, podróżowała z Annabeth i Lukiem do Obozu Herosów, jednak poświęciła się, by ocalić przyjaciół, po czym została przemieniona przez ojca w sosnę, dzięki czemu nie umarła. Następnie odzyskała własną postać po zetknięciu się ze Złotym Runem. Obecnie jest porucznikiem Łowczyń Artemidy. Historia Dzieciństwo Thalia urodziła się 22 grudnia 1985 roku. Była córką Zeusa i Beryl Grace, pięknej aktorki, która popadła w alkoholizm. Po urodzeniu Thalii, Zeus opuścił posiadłość Grace'ów, przez co psychika matki dziewczyny znacząco ucierpiała jako, że ta nie mogła pogodzić się z odrzuceniem. Kobieta zaczęła zatracać się coraz bardziej w swym nałogu. Była ona w pełni świadoma faktu, że uwiodła samego Pana Nieba, jednak to ją zniszczyło, gdyż odrzucenie przez niego i niespełnione ambicje Beryl (liczyła, że Zeus zostawi dla niej Herę i uczyni ją swoją nieśmiertelną żoną na Olimpie) sprawiły, że śmiertelniczka stała się słaba psychicznie. Gdy Thalia miała 7 lat, bóg wrócił do swej dawnej kochanki w swej rzymskiej formie, z czego Beryl bardzo się ucieszyła traktując ten fakt jako drugą szansę dla swych pragnień. Thalia zauważyła, że w tej postaci jej ojciec był bardziej ojcowski i częściej używał łaciny. Wtedy też urodził się jej brat Jason, po czym Zeus (wtedy Jupiter) odszedł po raz drugi, przez co Beryl znowu się załamała tym razem jeszcze mocniej. Thalia musiała sama zajmować się swoim bratem, podczas gdy ich matka skupiała się tylko i wyłącznie na uciekaniu przed rzeczywistością w świat alkoholu. Mimo wszystko Thalia nie była przez to smutna, ponieważ bardzo kochała Jasona a opiekując się młodszym braciszkiem zżyła się z nim niezwykle mocno. Gdy Thalia miała 9 lat, matka wzięła ją i brata na piknik do parku, gdzie w pewnym momencie kazała jej wrócić do samochodu, ponieważ twierdziła, że czegoś zapomniała. Dziewczynka nie chciała zostawić brata samego z nieodpowiedzialną matką, ponieważ sądziła, że matka może mu zrobić krzywdę, jednak i tak poszła do auta, ponieważ myślała, że przez kilka minut nic złego nie mogło się stać Jasonowi. Beryl wykorzystując nieobecność córki oddała syna Herze/Junonie, która przekazała Jasona wilczycy, Lupie, która miała go wychować na Rzymianina. Thalia nic o tym nie wiedziała przez co gdy wróciła na miejsce pikniku i nie mogła zrozumieć, co stało się z jej bratem zaczęła myśleć, że to matka wyrządziła mu jakąś krzywdę i z tego powodu znienawidziła matkę. Ucieczka z domu Thalia po stracie brata nie dość, że była całkiem załamana, straciła jeszcze do matki wszelkie ciepłe uczucia i szacunek jakim ją darzyła do tamtego momentu, aż wreszcie gdy Thalia miała 12 lat postanowiła uciec z domu. Od tamtej chwili używała swego nazwiska tylko wtedy, kiedy było jej to naprawdę konieczne. Po ucieczce, Thalia natknęła się na zesłaną jej przez Zeusa, Amalteę, która poprowadziła dziewczynę do innego półboga, 14-sto letniego syna Hermesa - Luke'a Castellana; z którym Thalia szybko się zaprzyjaźniła i połączyła swe siły w walce z potworami. Thalia razem z Luke'iem prowadzeni dalej przez Amalteę trafili do domu syna Apollina, Halcyona Greena, który przepowiedział jej co miało ją spotkać w jej najbliższej przyszłości. Tam też Thalia weszła w posiadanie swojej tarczy Egidy z powodu, której Zeus zesłał swej córce Amalteę. Halcyon ostatecznie pod wpływem młodych półbogów postanowił się poświęcić, aby jego Leukroty nie pożarły córki Zeusa i syna Hermesa. Jego poświęcenie umożliwiło im uwolnienie się z jego pełnego pułapek domu i wyruszenie w dalszą drogę. W krótkim czasie po tych wydarzeniach (w przeciągu kilku godzin) dwójka herosów spotkała Annabeth Chase, dzielną siedmioletnią półboginię, która tak samo jak oni uciekła z domu z powodu bycia półbogiem. Luke był pod wrażeniem odwagi córki Ateny i z tego powodu dał jej sztylet, który otrzymał od Halcyona, i obiecał jej, że nigdy nie zawiedzie dziewczynki tak, jak jej rodzina i od tamtej pory razem z Thalią byli dla Annabeth jej nową rodziną. Podróż do Obozu Wkrótce cała trójka herosów została znaleziona przez satyra imieniem Grover Underwood, który próbował doprowadzić ich bezpiecznie do Obozu Herosów, jednak grupa była ciągle ścigana przez potwory z zaświatów, które bóg Hades wysłał, aby zabiły Thalię z powodu przysięgi złożonej pomiędzy trzema bogami z Wielkiej Trójki i wiszącego nad całym Olimpem groźnego proroctwa o dziecku jednego z tych, że bogów. Podczas tej niełatwej podróży cała czwórka spotkała na swojej drodze Artemidę i jej Łowczynie. W tamtym momencie Zoe Nightshade próbowała nakłonić Thalię, aby ta do nich dołączyła i stała się jedną z Łowczyń, jednak córka Zeusa odmówiła opuszczenia przyjaciół ze względu na Luke'a, do którego coś czuła. Wtedy wściekła Zoe powiedziała jej, że Luke kiedyś ją zawiedzie i będzie powodem jej nieszczęść. Gdy grupa dotarła na teren granic obozu, zostali zaatakowani przez potwory i Thalia, chcąc ocalić swoich przyjaciół, prawie całkowicie poświęciła swoje życie ginąc w walce za przyjaciół. W jej ostatnich chwilach życia Zeus zlitował się nad swoją córką i aby zapobiec jej śmierci, zamienił ją w sosnę, w której zamknął jej ducha tym samym wzmacniając magiczną granicę strzegącą Obóz Herosów przed zagrożeniami. Kolejny heros pasujący do przepowiedni Po tym jak Percy, Annabeth i Clarisse zdobyli Złote Runo w ''Morzu Potworów'' i powiesili je na sośnie Thalii, magia Runa zadziałało za dobrze, gdyż poza wyleczeniem drzewa i wyrzuceniem z niego trucizny, Runo zapewniło magicznej barierze chroniącej Obóz dość energii, że życiowa esencja Thalii zawarta w jej sośnie nie była już potrzebna do chronienia Obozu i Runo przywróciło córce Zeusa jej pierwotną postać. Dziewczyna wyglądała wtedy tak, jak w chwili, gdy została zamieniona w drzewo, jednak była w znacznie młodszym wieku niż powinna. Zamieszkała wtedy w Domku 1 w Obozie Herosów a nawet miała swój udział w misji w ''Klątwie Tytana''. W jej trakcie córka Zeusa ponownie musiała znosić towarzystwo Zoe i Łowczyń Artemidy co przez dłuższy czas jej nie pasowało, jednak pod koniec tej książki dołącza do Artemidy jako jej nowy porucznik, tym samym unikając losu herosa z wielkiej przepowiedni. Wygląd Thalia ma krótko ścięte, czarne włosy ułożone w punkowym stylu, niesamowicie intensywne niebieskie oczy (jaskrawoniebieskie) i piegi rozsypane po twarzy. Przez innych obozowiczów jest uważana za bardzo ładną dziewczynę pomimo swojej agresywnej mody. Ubiera się w czarne punkowe ubrania, na skórzanej kurtce nosi przypięte plakietki wielu zespołów muzycznych. Według niektórych Thalia przypomina stylem punkówkę z elementami gotki. Nosi srebrną magiczną bransoletkę, która zamienia się w jej przerażającą tarczę Egidę. Thalia posiada składany pojemnik z gazem łzawiącym (Percy uważa, że jest on przerażający), który zamienia się w elektryczną włócznię. Jako Łowczyni Artemidy Thalia ubiera się srebrną kurtkę i spodnie kamuflujące. Srebrny diadem na jej głowie to oznaka Poruczniczki Artemidy. Poza tym, córka Zeusa zawsze nosi ze sobą łuk i sztylet. Charakter Thalia jest odważną, silną, wojowniczą, wrażliwą i opiekuńczą dziewczyną, chociaż czasami potrafi być uparta i dumna tak samo jak jej ojciec. Lubi zajmować stanowisko lidera i tym samym wydawać innym rozkazy przez co staje się często wściekła i zaborcza, gdy ktoś jest jej nieposłuszny i nie stosuje się do jej poleceń. Mimo wszystko jest, także lojalna wobec tych, którym ufa i których szanuje do tego stopnia, że jest nawet gotowa zaryzykować życie w ich obronie. W przeciwieństwie do innych łowczyń, nie przeszkadza jej towarzystwo osobników płci przeciwnej. Chociaż jej styl ubierania się i nastawienie do ludzi, których nie zna przedstawiają ją jako twardą i agresywną dziewczynę możliwe, że był to jej sposób na obronienie się przed zranieniem i stanowiło jedyne oparcie w trudnej i bolesnej przeszłości, z którą Thalia musiała się mierzyć, aż do dołączenia do Łowczyń Artemidy, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu mogła się na zawsze od niej odciąć. Zdolności |-|Zdolności Ogólne= * ADHD - jak każdy półbóg, Thalia ma ADHD, które jest jej podstawowymi odróchami bitewnymi. * Dysleksja - mózg Thalii jest nastawiony na starożytną grekę a nie angielski. * Kontrolowanie Mgły - Thalia potrafi panować nad Mgłą. Została nauczona tej sztuki przez Chejrona i ta umiejętność bardzo jej pomogła podczas jej misji w ''Klątwie Tytana'', gdy Westover Hall trafili na szkolną nauczycielkę. |-|Zdolności Półbogini= * Elektrokineza - jako córka Zeusa może mieć kontrolę nad piorunami i elektrycznością: jest dodatkowo w pewnym stopniu odporna na wszelakie wstrząsy elektryczne, potrafi wysyłać impulsy elektryczne poprzez dotyk oraz wzywać pioruny. * Aerokineza - Thalia jako córka Zeusa posiada moc kontroli wiatrów i prądów powietrza, która daje jej możliwość latania, lecz nigdy tego nie próbowała, ze względu na swój lęk wysokości. |-|Zdolności Łowczyni= * Nieśmiertelność - jako łowczyni, Thalia jest niemal w pełni nieśmiertelna (może ponieść śmierć w walce) i całkowicie odporna na starzenie się - może wytrwać tysiące lat, w ogóle się nie zmieniając z wyglądu. * Łucznictwo - jako łowczyni, Thalia potrafi świetnie posługiwać się w walce łukiem i strzałami, a także szybko i celnie strzelać z łuku do nieprzyjaciół. * Tropienie - w szeregach Łowczyń Thalia nauczyła się tropić po śladach potwory, zwierzęta i ludzi, których akurat ściga. * Walka nożami - jednym z ważniejszych atrybutów łowczyń są noże myśliwskie, więc prawdopodobnie Thalia nauczyła się nimi świetnie walczyć. * Zoolingualizm - odkąd Thalia dołączyła do Łowczyń zyskała moc rozumienia języka zwierząt. Relacje Rodzina |-|Jason = , młodszy brat Thalii.]] Jason był młodszym bratem Thalii. W ''Zagubionym Herosie'' było widać, że bardzo kochała Jasona i że bardzo tęskniła po jego zaginięciu. Powiedziała również, że to, co stało się z Jasonem, zraniło ją tak bardzo, że nigdy nie wspomniała o nim, nawet Annabeth lub Luke'owi, jej dwóm najbardziej zaufanym przyjaciołom. Zniknięcie Jasona spowodowało, że Thalia w końcu uciekła z domu. Prawdopodobnie, Thalia pełniła rolę matki dla Jasona, ponieważ ich matka borykała się z problemem alkoholowym. Po ponownym spotkaniu bardzo chciała z nim zostać dłużej i po rozmawiać, ale była na poszukiwaniach Percy'ego a łowczynie pod jej przywództwem polowały na Lykaona. Po ponownym spotkaniu w Wilczym Domu, Jason uspokajał swoją siostrę, ponieważ Hera zabiła Jasona pokazując mu przez przypadek swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Kiedy Thalia dowiedziała się o śmierci Jasona, prawdopodobnie znowu poruszyła ją mocno ta wieść z powodu bliskiej więzi, jaką dzieliło ze sobą rodzeństwo. |-|Beryl Grace= Według Thalii w ''Zagubionym Herosie'', nigdy nie miała dobrych relacji z matką i ciągle się sprzeczały, biorąc pod uwagę, że Beryl zawsze była pijana i zachowywała się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie zupełnie jak dziecko. W rzeczywistości Thalia pozostała z Beryl tylko, dlatego że nie ufała jej, iż ta właściwie opiekuje się Jasonem. Po tym, jak Beryl stawała się coraz bardziej niestabilna i oddała Jasona Herze, Thalia uciekła z domu na stałe, zaraz po ostatniej gorzkiej kłótni z matką. Beryl zginęła nie długo po tych wydarzeniach w wypadku samochodowym dwa lata przed przywróceniem Thalii jej właściwej postaci. W końcu okazało się, że Thalia zachowała złożone uczucia wobec matki. Po tym, jak się uratowała, dowiedziała się, że umarła i pomimo napiętej relacji poczuła pewien żal w stosunku do niej. W ''Mieczu Hadesa'' Percy zdał sobie sprawę, że szukała ducha matki, ponieważ nie miała szansy się z nią pożegnać, jednak spotkanie z Melinoe (która w oczach Thalii miała postać Beryl) pokazało, że wciąż ich relacja pozostawały gorzkie. Później, w ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'', dziewczyna odpowiedziała Prometeuszowi, który zwrócił się do niej po jej nazwisku, że jest to nazwisko jej matki, którego ona nie używa. |-|Zeus= , ojciec Thalii.]] Thalia i jej ojciec Zeus nie byli ze sobą blisko. W ''Klątwie Tytana'' Kronos próbował wykorzystać ten fakt, aby Thalia rozgniewała się na Zeusa podczas misji ratunkowej i przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę. Jednak w pod koniec książki okazało się, że Zeus naprawdę kochał swoją córkę i miał na względzie jej dobro. Kiedy ona i jej przyjaciele pojawili się na Olimpie, Percy zauważył, że początkowo uwaga Zeusa zatrzymała się głównie na niej. Później otwarcie przyznał się, że jest z niej dumny, a nawet namawiał ją, by rozważyła swoją decyzję dołączenia do Łowczyń Artemidy. Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Luke = , były najlepszy przyjaciel Thalii i jej dawna miłość.]] Dało się zauważyć, że zanim Thalia została Łowczynią, łączyło ją z Lukiem silne uczucie - widzimy to, gdy Thalia wspomina, że powiedziała kiedyś Zoe, że nie zostawi Luke'a oraz w ''Pamiętnikach Półbogów'', gdzie pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. Zmieniło się to w ''Złodzieju Pioruna'', gdy Luke zdradził bogów olimpijskich i przyłączył się do Kronosa. W ''Klątwie Tytana'' Percy zauważył, że Thalia płakała po tym jak podczas walki z Lukiem na górze Othrys, córka Zeusa strąciła go z półki skalnej i ten spadł z wysoka oraz po jej oświadczeniu, że nie zaznała nigdy spokoju od czasu, gdy podróżowała z Annabeth i synem Hermesa. Jednym z powodów, dla których Luke zdradził olimpijczyków był fakt, iż myślał, że właśnie tego chciałaby Thalia, ale sama półbogini nigdy tego nie przyznała. Dodatkowo Luke nigdy nie uznał faktu, że jej ojciec Zeus zamieniając Thalię w drzewo uratował jej życie i syn Hermesa do swojej śmierci na Olimpie uważał, że Thalia zginęła tamtego pamiętnego dnia na wzgórzu herosów, gdy uratowała życie jemu, Annabeth i Groverowi obarczając bogów winą za jej śmierć. Do tej pory nie zostało ujawnione, jak zmieniło się postrzeganie go przez Thalię po tym, jak Luke poświęcił się, aby zniszczyć Kronosa. Przyjaciele |-|Annabeth = , najlepsza przyjaciółka Thalii.]] Thalia spotkał Annabeth, gdy ta miała zaledwie siedem lat tak jak ona i Luke uciekła z domu. Thalia wraz z Lukiem przekonali ją, by poszła z nimi. Obiecali, że staną się dla niej nową rodziną, ponieważ stare ich zawiodły. Po wielu atakach potworów herosi dotarli na wzgórze Obozu Herosów, lecz na swej drodze spotkali erynie i piekielne ogary a Thalia postanawia się poświęcić, aby uratować Annabeth i pozwolić jej uciec do Obozu Herosów wraz z ich opiekunem Groverem i Luke'iem. Gdy Thalia została zmieniona w sosnę, blondynka nie chciała na to pozwolić i była z tego powodu bardzo smutna. Na szczęście, po użyciu Złotego Runa córka Zeusa znów przybrała postać człowieka; Annabeth była bardzo szczęśliwa i ich dawna przyjaźń odżyła. Innym dowodem ich przyjaźni był, np. fakt że Thalia i Annabeth razem poszły do tej samej szkoły. Córka Ateny cieszyła się ze szczęścia Thalii, gdy ta stawała się Łowczynią Artemidy. W Ostatnim Olimpijczyku Thalia opisuje Luke'a i Annabeth jako swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Zdecydowanie poprawiło jej humor pojawienie się przyjaciółki w czasie bitwy na Manhattanie. |-|Percy = , przyjaciel Thalii.]] Percy na początku znajomości z Thalią był bardzo zazdrosny o to, że wszyscy traktują ją jakby była od niego lepsza i ważniejsza, ponieważ jest córką Zeusa. Podczas zdobywania sztandaru Percy strasznie pokłócił się z Thalią i czuł, że zaczyna ją nienawidzić. Jednak na ich wspólnej wyprawie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lubi dziewczynę. Mimo, iż czasem jest dość wredna, to w rzeczywistości jest dobrą przyjaciółką. Gdy Thalia zostaje łowczynią, Percy jest tym zaskoczony. Thalia na oczach całej Rady Bogów przytula go i mówi mu, że jest strasznie dumna z ich przyjaźni. Od tamtego czasu stają się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy w bitwie na Manhattanie pojawia się Thalia, Percy bardzo się z tego cieszył. Gdy syn Posejdona zaginął, łowczynie pod wodzą Thalii szukały Percy'ego, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak ta dwójka jest ze sobą zżyta. Czasami córka Zeusa nazywa go pieszczotliwie „Glonomóżdżkiem”. |-|Grover = , przyjaciel Thalii.]] Thalia dość dobrze dogaduje się z Groverem. Grover był pierwszym Opiekunem, który miał dostarczyć Thalię do Obozu Herosów, ale tego nie zrobił. W rezultacie Thalia została zmuszona do stawienia czoła ogromnej ilości potworów, które zostały wysłane przez Hadesa, aby ich zabić. Choć Thalia była niezwykle waleczna i dobrze posługiwała się bronią, była przytłoczona ich liczbą i prawie zginęła. Jednak jej ojciec Zeus zlitował się nad nią i zmienił ją w sosnę. Drzewo, nazywane było później „Sosną Thalii”, które służyło jako magiczna bariera dla Obozu Półkrwi. Przez lata Grover miał do siebie żal, że pozwolił Thalii walczyć samej, przez lata obwiniał się o jej śmierć. Po użyciu Złotego Runa córka Zeusa znów przybrała postać człowieka; ich przyjaźń pozostała nie naruszona a Thalia pocieszały Grovera, że to nie jego wina, że poległa. Czasami nazywa go pieszczotliwie „Kozłonogiem”. Ciekawostki * Dzieli swoje imię z jedną z trzech Gracji, stąd nazwisko dziewczyny "Grace". ** Jej nazwisko Grace w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza łaskę. ** Swoje imię dzieli również z jedną z muz - muzą komedii; swoją przyrodnią boską siostrą. * Jej ulubiony zespół muzyczny to Green Day. * Urodziła się 22 grudnia 1985 r. ** Z tego powodu jej znakiem zodiaku byłby Koziorożec, chociaż nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone w książkach. * Niektórzy fani shipują ją jako parę z Lukiem (Thaluke). Inni, bardziej "pomysłowi i pro współcześni" parują ją z Reyną (Theyna). * Chociaż we wszystkich książkach ma niebieskie oczy, w "Złodzieju Pioruna" i "Morzu Potworów", w snach Percy'ego były one ciemnozielone (wręcz morskie jak u syna Posejdona). ** Niektórzy twierdzili, że było tak przez fakt zamknięcia ducha dziewczyny w drzewie, których komórki zawierają chlorofil nadający ich liściom zielony kolor, jednak sam Rick Riordan przyznał się kiedyś (podobno), że był to zwykły błąd z jego strony. * Ona i Jason posiadali wspólną matkę, więc są prawdziwy rodzeństwem i dodatkowo jedynym takim, w którym jedno z rodzeństwa jest greckim, a drugie rzymskim herosem. Jest tak dlatego, iż ojcem Thalii jest Zeus, a Jasona jego rzymski odpowiednik Jupiter. * Według Zoe Nightshade, Thalia zawsze miała słabość do chłopców. * W trzeciej części ona, Percy i Grover śmiali się z Zapory Hoovera. W języku angielskim jest to gra słów: dam - zapora, damn - cholera (słowa dam i damn czyta się w języku angielskim dość podobnie). * W trzeciej części dowiadujemy się, że ma akrofobię (lęk wysokości), co zdziwiło Percy'ego ze względu na jej ojca Zeusa - pana niebios. * Ona, Nico i Percy spędzili część Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w Hadesie (opowiadanie Percy Jackson i miecz Hadesa). * Pomimo nienawiści, jaką Thalia żywiła do Beryl Grace, była podatna na moc bogini Melinoe, która pokazała się córce Zeusa pod postacią jej matki. en:Thalia Grace es:Thalia Grace ru:Талия Грейс fr:Thalia Grace nl:Thalia Grace de:Thalia Grace Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Łowczynie Artemidy Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa